


Sentiment

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: And yet the word patience is what resonated in Crowley's head. He didn't hesitate to clear the distance between them and stood directly in front of Aziraphale, causing him to have to crain his neck slightly to look Crowley in the eyes. If Crowley, supposedly as a demon, didn't have love within him then at least he had patience. Maybe not when it came to surprises or some other things but he had patience when it came to the things that mattered. Aziraphale mattered.





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm AJ this is my first Crowley x Aziraphale fic.
> 
> I am extremely nervous because I want to do them justice. 
> 
> This was really lovely to write and I am quite proud of how it turned out.
> 
> Please enjoy xx

It was a rather beautiful day in South Downs, London. The sun peeking out every so often from behind the clouds. A soft, gentle breeze blowing, letting the grass and plants dance and sway.

In a particular cottage, home to an angel and a demon, the demon was currently keeping an eye on his plants. He had no remorse when they failed to meet his expectations and the trouble was that his standards were fairly high.

This meant that there was always at least one plant that disappointed him. They stood out like a sore thumb when they did. He could spot the imperfection immediately. A single gaping hole in its leaf. It boiled him. No plant of his will dare be anything less than perfect.

Perhaps it was something instilled in him during his time in heaven. When he was in heaven. Everything was so perfect there. It was planned out, controlled, proper and clean. Anything out of the ordinary or anything that went against the order, asked one wrong question were ridiculed. How could Crowley forget that?

He snatched the potplant and held it high above his head. It was a routine of his when this kind of thing happened. Once a plant disobeyed him, dared to have a hole in its leaves, he would use it as an example for the others. It was a punishment. He shook the pot in his hands as he shouted, 

"I thought I told you all to GROW BETTER! Was I not clear? Right.. This is your last chance! I don't want so much as another speck on you."

He walked around the room in circles, making sure to sneer at the shaking plants. The plant in his hand drooped, fainting from the mere proximity to Crowley (I'm kidding it's because it was that scared). 

" Last chance! Now you know what to do. I don't want to have to tell you all again!" 

With one last lingering look at the mess that were his plants Crowley saunterd out of his greenhouse in his black sweater and tight black jeans. 

He held the potplant in a lazy way, fingers barely grasping the rim. As he got back into the cottage his Angel friend, or husband rather, stopped him from getting rid of the plant. 

The angel, Aziraphale was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, a warm smile on his face.

"I've just had the craziest idea!"

Crowley didn't know what to think about that. Aziraphale's definition of crazy was entirely different to his. But seeing that Aziraphale had changed alot since they've stopped Armageddon partially due to Crowley's influence, Crowley had to ponder for a bit. What crazy thing would Aziraphale do anyway? 

" We are not going to Antarctica to save the polar bears."

It was the first thing that Crowley could think of. Aziraphale loved animals as much as he did and he swore he saw the angel reading the newspaper that morning about the ice melting in Antarctica.

Aziraphale was perplexed. He had been sitting the whole day in his armchair in the living room when suddenly the idea popped into his head. He was stunned at the moment. Crowley always knew how to put random animals and topics into their conversations.

"Who said anything about polar bears dear boy?"

"Must have been another thought I had. Continue."

Crowley waved the hand that was free, wanting to ignore the fact that it was actually his own idea to want to save the polar bears. The thought that Aziraphale's crazy idea could be about anything slightly frightened Crowley. 

" What's this crazy idea? We are not moving again are we? I quite like it here Angel." 

Aziraphale stood for a second confused that Crowley would assume that he'd even want to move in the first place. They were both settled in for nearly a year now and nothing could disturb the comfort they felt being away from all the chaos they left behind. 

The angel wiggled, thinking about how Crowley would react to his crazy idea. 

"I want to get branded!" 

A simple statement but one that made Crowley nearly drop the potplant in his hand. Aziraphale said it so enthusiastically that it almost made Crowley laugh. Almost. 

"Branded? What like slavery? That's not funny Angel, you know a lot of people suffer and-" 

"No! A tattoo, I want a tattoo! Honestly Crowley, I would never disrespect. I only said branding because it's permant ink. I thought it would be a lovely idea." 

Aziraphale fluffed his jacket, fixing the lapels. The fact that Crowley even brought up branding was unnerving. 

" You are getting a tattoo?"

Crowley spoke each word slowly, drawing out each syllable. The thought never occurred to him. Aziraphale getting a tattoo? It seemed so foreign and yet it made sense as well. So like the angel to surprise him once again.

Aziraphale blushed at Crowley's questioning gaze. He curled his head into his neck, looking away. 

"I have always thought that it's something you would do."

"What do you plan on getting then?"

"It's a surprise!"

Aziraphale was excited, and clasped his hands together, rising onto his tipytoes. Crowley refrained from rolling his eyes. Surprises weren't his thing. Maybe when it was worth it but right now he wanted Aziraphale to tell him right that second. He hated waiting and Aziraphale had a habit of prolonging the agony. 'It's all part of the fun of surprises', he'd say. 

Crowley huffed and gripped the rim of the potplant properly.

" A surprise? You can just tell me, I'm going to be there while you get it anyway!"

Aziraphale stepped towards Crowley, desperately trying to convince him that the surprise was worth the hassle of waiting.

"That's not the point of surprises. I want you to wait. Patience Crowley, patience." 

The angel pleaded with the demon. His mouth formed a pout and his eyes were filled with longing. It seemed that the surprise tattoo meant alot to him. Crowley couldn't be irritated even if he wanted to. Even if he did happen to get irritated with Aziraphale it was never long before he'd confront the angel and ask him to have lunch with him. 

And yet the word patience is what resonated in Crowley's head. He didn't hesitate to clear the distance between them and stood directly in front of Aziraphale, causing him to have to crain his neck slightly to look Crowley in the eyes. If Crowley, supposedly as a demon, didn't have love within him then at least he had patience. Maybe not when it came to surprises or some other things but he had patience when it came to the things that mattered. Aziraphale mattered. 

"I know all about patience angel, I have been waiting 6000 years for you. I have been careful to not go too fast for you." 

Aziraphale's chest pained. Whether it was his own pain from suppressing himself and therefore hurting Crowley in the process or if it was cause he felt Crowley's pain. Aziraphale reached for Crowley's cheek, caressing it. They both needed the comfort. 

Even though it's been a year,the past was a topic that was not brought up often. 

"I know. I know. My love, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Aziraphale treasured his lover, apologizing between each kiss he left on his cheek. Crowley dropped the potplant and pulled Aziraphale by his waist to his chest. He held the back of Aziraphale's neck and his other hand firmly held Aziraphale's back. 

"I love you." 

It had to be said. Whether it was trite to utter those words he knew it had to be said. Crowley meant it more than any human on the Earth did. When humans say it without thinking, abuse the meaning, use the words to lie; Crowley used it only after he already showed Aziraphale how much he cared. For 6000 years he showed Aziraphale. When he thought he wasn't doing enough to prove it he still never gave up. 

Crowley could never use those words for the wrong reason, nor could he use it when he didn't mean it. And after 6000 years of being in Aziraphale's presence how could he not be able to express himself fully. 

No, Crowley didn't rely on those words to summarize even the fundamental truth of how much he felt for Aziraphale. That was the difference between him and humanity. 

Aziraphale knew. He had always known. Even when he tried to not know, he knew. It was hard to ignore the love that Crowley exerted when they were around each other. Being a being of love, an angel, Aziraphale could sense it. It's what scared him. But not anymore. Done was the suppression of what they both knew were what they were made to do. 

Love 

Aziraphale let Crowley hold him for as long as he needed. He smiled to himself. In moments where they were both in an emotional state it was apparent that no matter they'd never leave each other. 

"I love you." 

That's all Aziraphale needed to say for Crowley to kiss him. 

~~~×~~~×~~~×

Back in town at a tattoo parlor Aziraphale was extremely nervous. Although the idea of getting a tattoo was a good one he never knew how nerve wracking it was to sit and wait for it to be finished. 

He waved his hand around blindly while lying on the table, calling Crowley to hold his hand. It didn't hurt but Aziraphale wanted the comfort. Crowley sat on a chair next to Aziraphale and admired the tattoo artist's work. He rubbed the back of Aziraphale's hand with his thumb in an attempt to soothe him. 

When the tattoo artist declared that he was done, Aziraphale got up to admire it in the mirror. Crowley stood beside him, shock eminent on his face. Aziraphale noticed Crowley's raised eyebrow. 

"It's for sentimental reasons." 

The tattoo that Aziraphale got was none other than a bright red apple with a black and red snake perfectly wrapped around it, it's head resting next to the stalk of the apple. Crowley couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"I'm not judging. I... like it." 

It was undeniable that the tattoo was for both of them. Everything started in the garden and now everytime they looked at it they would be reminded of what it was like there together. 

This tattoo was special. Every tattoo was special but this one that Aziraphale got was special to Crowley. Not just because of what it represented but because of where it was situated;

Just underneath the waistline of Aziraphale's beige suit pants, nestled between his right hip bone. 

It was perfect because only Crowley would see it.


End file.
